What's Left of Me (Scourge x Sandstorm)
by thewhiterosestudios
Summary: When BloodClan wins against LionClan in the battle at Fourtrees, Sandstorm and the surviving cats find themselves enslaved by BloodClan and their fearsome leader, Scourge. They formulate a plan to retake their freedom, and it is up to Sandstorm to carry it out. But when the time comes to finish it, can she do it? Or will her new perspective and feelings for Scourge get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the canon characters.**

**Warning! This fanfiction may contain spoilers up to the Darkest Hour (book 6) of Warriors. Some scenes are taken directly from Darkest Hour, and some are altered and/or added. I take no credit for the scenes taken directly from the book. They belong to Erin Hunter alone.**

**My first ScourgexSandstorm fanfiction! There will be approximately 12-16 chapters for this story. Please review and favorite! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The pale she-cat dug her claws deep into the soft ground. _Tomorrow is the day,_ she thought, shifting her paws. The cool dirt felt soothing underneath her paw pads, but it wasn't enough to rid her stomach of its twisting ache. Her tail swished furiously as she gazed into the diamond-dotted sky. _Will they do anything to stop tomorrow's battle from occurring? They couldn't possibly want this to happen to us!_ She stared at the starry blanket intently, hoping for a sign. But when Silverpelt held no response, she hissed crossly.

"Trying to speak with StarClan?" asked a voice behind her.

Her fur stood up as she jumped up and spun around to face the intruder with her fangs bared. However, her muscles relaxed as she recognized his ginger fur and bright green eyes glistening in the moonlight. "Firestar!" she breathed, relieved that it was he and not some disgusting BloodClan cat.

"You know, when talking with StarClan, you must be patient, Sandstorm," he purred softly. "But you should also be focused. You never know when the enemy will attack." He settled down next to her.

"I know, Firestar. It's just…well, I'm nervous about tomorrow."

"We all are." He pressed his nose to her cheek tenderly. "It won't be easy defeating them, but we have to give it our all. And a cat that stays up all night certainly won't have the energy to fight well in the battle."

"I couldn't sleep. I just can't, knowing what we will be up against tomorrow. You saw his claws!" The image of the small black cat ripping open Tigerstar's stomach and draining him of all his lives haunted her mind. She couldn't stand seeing that again.

Firestar shivered. He had felt the same memory. "It tore all nine lives right out of him so easily. No cat deserves to die in such a way…not even Tigerstar…"

Sandstorm flattened her ears against her head. _Tigerstar…If it weren't for him, perhaps we wouldn't even have to face BloodClan tomorrow. Still, Firestar is right. No cat should be killed like that…not even a traitor like Tigerstar. _

"It will be okay." Firestar wrapped his tail around hers gently. "Scourge will be defeated, and we will drive BloodClan out of our forest. We have all four Clans on our side. We are LionClan now, and StarClan will give us the strength to fight back."

"It also helps that we have the best leader in all of the forest to guide us," purred Sandstorm, burying her face into his neck.

Firestar chuckled, "Well, perhaps not the _best_. I did become leader of ThunderClan not too long ago, remember?"

"Hmph, still the best," she mumbled into his sweet-smelling fur.

"Heh, you never would have said such things when we were apprentices. You hated me then."

Sandstorm's face twisted in disgust. "Ugh, don't bring that up! I was so stupid and naïve when we were apprentices. I couldn't see the strong, handsome, brave tom that you are." She pushed herself further against Firestar, never wanting to leave his side. She couldn't imagine losing him in the battle against BloodClan. "You better not die tomorrow," she muttered. "I don't know what I'd do without you…"

Firestar touched his muzzle to her forehead. "Same goes for you. I don't think I could live without you." They stayed close to each other for several more minutes, enjoying the warmth and pleasure the company brought, though it wouldn't last long. Sandstorm felt disappointed as Firestar pulled away and stood up. "Come on, we need to be well-rested for tomorrow," he said. She nodded and stretched before reluctantly standing up. They both padded back into camp, and as she and Firestar went in the direction of their separate dens, Sandstorm halted and called out to him.

"Wait!" she said. "Can I…can I sleep with you tonight?"

Firestar paused and smiled towards her. "Of course, as long as you actually go to sleep." Sandstorm nodded happily and trotted into his den first, slipping through the long lichen that shielded it. He followed closely behind. They both settled into his soft moss nest and intertwined their tails affectionately.

"Goodnight, Sandstorm." Firestar touched his nose to hers.

"Night."

Sandstorm curled up against his warm body and within seconds, she already felt herself surrendering to sleep. She only hoped that this wouldn't be the last night she spent with Firestar.

* * *

Sandstorm blinked open her heavy lids slowly, revealing her beautiful green eyes. She felt strangely cold and lifted her head. Firestar was gone. _No doubt getting things prepared for the fight today_, she thought as her jaws parted in a yawn. She stretched her lean body before standing up and shaking the moss from her fur. She peeked her head through the lichen at the entrance of the den. Cats were emerging from their dens. Featherpaw and Stormpaw were clustered around Cinderpelt, each carrying a bundle of herbs. Dustpelt was with them, speaking urgently in a low voice to Fernpaw. Firestar was following Brightheart into the clearing of the camp where Whitestorm was urging cats to eat from the fresh-kill pile. Sandstorm's stomach rumbled. _Fresh-kill. That sure does sound good. I am hungry._

She exited the den and headed straight towards the clearing. Before approaching the pile, she trotted up to Whitestorm and greeted him with a simple lick to the shoulder. "Good morning, Whitestorm!" she said.

"Morning, my old apprentice," responded Whitestorm. "Are you ready for today?"

"I suppose," sighed Sandstorm.

Whitestorm nodded his head in understanding. "One can never truly be prepared for a battle no matter how much experience one has. It is ok to be nervous, young one. Especially when so much depends on us winning."

"Yeah, I guess…but my nerves are affecting my ability to focus. I couldn't even sense Firestar when he approached me last night. On the battlefield, what if I mess-"

Whitestorm placed his tail on her shoulder. "Stop worrying, Sandstorm. You will be fine. After all, you were my apprentice. Your skills will prove useful on the battlefield. Now, go eat. You need all your strength." He nudged her over to the pile. "Go on!"

Sandstorm cracked a smile. "Alright, alright. No need to push me. I have legs, you know!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed!"

She playfully smacked Whitestorm's ear with her bushy tail before trotting over to the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a plump mouse and settled down next to Graystripe. Taking a big bite, she groaned in satisfaction. _It's delicious! The best kill I've tasted in ages!_ Upon hearing her sound of approval, Graystripe looked over at Sandstorm slyly. "Enjoying that mouse?" he asked mischievously.

"Mmhmm!" she mumbled, taking another bite.

"Kind of like how you enjoyed Firestar's company last night?" His yellow eyes sparkled with mischief.

Sandstorm's green eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Ack!" She started choking on a piece of the mouse. After a bit a struggling, she finally got it down. "Excuse me?!" she coughed, feeling her ears starting to redden.

"Oh, you did spend the night with Firestar, didn't you?" He smirked at her reaction. He loved pushing her buttons.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?" She glared at him. Hard.

"No, no, not at all!" he chuckled. "I was just wondering if you two did anything interesting?" He winked.

"Mouse-brain! Nothing happened! We just slept in the same nest. It's not a big deal! Why are you asking so many questions? Good StarClan, you're annoying!"

"Oh? If it's not a big deal, then why are you getting so defensive?"

"I am not getting defensive!"

"You did it again!"

"I'll kill you, Graystripe!" She swiped at his ear, but he dodged it quickly as he giggled, which made Sandstorm even angrier. Sometimes he really got on her nerves! She lowered herself to the ground, preparing to tackle him to the ground. She'd show him!

"Enough of that, you two!" Whitestorm stood between them. "Graystripe, stop teasing her. And Sandstorm, hurry up and eat. We don't have time for this."

"Yes, Whitestorm," they simultaneously grumbled.

Sandstorm settled back down and began angrily eating her mouse. Graystripe went over to the warriors den and began chatting with Thornclaw and Cloudtail. _No doubt gossiping about me! Humph!_ Suddenly, something else caught her attention. Firestar approached the fresh-kill pile by Whitestorm and began chatting with him. As she finished her kill, she listened in on their conversation curiously.

"This is it," the white warrior meowed.

Firestar took a vole from the pile of fresh-kill and forced himself to swallow a few mouthfuls.

"Firestar," Whitestorm continued after a moment, "I just wanted to say that Bluestar could not have led us better in these terrible days. I've been proud to serve as your deputy."

Firestar stared at him. "Whitestorm, you're talking as if…"

The white tom concentrated on the blackbird he was eating, avoiding his eyes, and didn't say anymore. Sandstorm's stomach did a flip. _There was no way Whitestorm will die. He's strong, intelligent, and brave! He wouldn't be killed so easily!_ _But BloodClan is strong as well…and very dangerous._ She let out a deep sigh. Perhaps Firestar could talk Scourge out the fight? And they could all go back to the way it was before? _Ha, right! That'll happen right after prey starts falling from the sky. There's no avoiding this battle._

Swallowing the last bite of her prey, she saw Firestar rise to his paws and flick his tail to gather the Clan. She stood and trotted to where the rest of her comrades assembled. She looked up and caught Firestar's green gaze. She smiled gently, her eyes glowing with trust and love. _He truly has grown into a wonderful leader._

"Cats of ThunderClan," he called, "we go now to fight against BloodClan. But we're not alone. Remember there are four Clans in the forest, and always will be, and the other three will fight with us today. We will drive out these evil cats!"

The ThunderClan warriors sprang up, yowling their agreement. Firestar turned, and began to lead them through the gorse tunnel and up the ravine toward Fourtrees. Sandstorm saw him pause at the top to glance back at the camp, and she felt the same achy feeling. They didn't know if they'd ever see their home again.

* * *

The first faint streaks of dawn were showing as Sandstorm watched Firestar approach Fourtrees. He paused on the bank of the stream and glanced back at the warriors who followed him. She saw a painful expression tear at his face as his eyes traveled over each one. The Clan meant so much to him, and now they must face a danger that they hadn't even imagined possible.

He raised his voice so that they could all hear him. "You know what lies ahead of us," he meowed. "I only want to say one thing. Ever since StarClan placed the four Clans in the forest, no leader has ever had a band of warriors like you. What ever happens, I want you to remember that."

"There was never a leader like you, Firestar," meowed Graystripe, who stood next to Sandstorm. She mewed in agreement and gave a weak smile to her leader.

Firestar shook his head, his throat too choked for words. He then crossed the stream with his warriors following close behind. Sandstorm heard a whisper of movement from the direction of the river and glanced down the slope to see the cats of RiverClan and ShadowClan slipping quietly toward the meeting place. Firestar signaled a greeting with his tail as the warriors thronged around him, swelling the ranks of LionClan's forces. The three united Clans went on to Fourtrees together, with Firestar and Leopardstar in the lead.

When they came to the top of the hollow, everything was silent. The breeze was blowing away from them, toward the ShadowClan territory, and Sandstorm felt her pelt prickle with dread. Their scent would be carried to the waiting BloodClan, while they themselves had no idea where their enemies might be.

Having the same thought as her, Firestar whispered, "Graystripe, Mousefur. Scout around the hollow. Don't show yourselves. If you see any cats, come back and tell me."

The two cats slid off in opposite directions, barely visible shadows in the gray light. It wasn't long before Graystripe returned with another cat close behind him. It was Tallstar. "Greetings, Firestar," he murmured. "WindClan are here. All our warriors-and your friends, Barely and Ravenpaw."

The loners came up as the WindClan leader spoke their names. "We came to help as we promised," Ravenpaw meowed, twining his tail with Firestar's in greeting. "We'll fight alongside you, if you'll have us."

"If we'll have you?" Firestar echoed, a purr of gratitude swelling up inside him. "You're welcome; you know that."

"We're proud to fight with you," Barley meowed.

Sandstorm moved forward to greet her former Clan mate. She touched her nose to his black ear. He licked her shoulder in response. Both loners then took positions beside her. It had been a long time since she'd seen Ravenpaw. He'd grown only a bit, but she could sense that he had matured into a fine tom.

"Do you know where BloodClan is?" Firestar asked Tallstar.

Tallstar's eyes were bleak as he gazed across the hollow to the ShadowClan territory. "Somewhere out there, watching us, I guess."

_He sounds so calm._ Sandstorm noted inwardly. She then peered into the shadows, looking for a sign that Mousefur was on her way back. Almost at once, she caught sight of her bounding toward Firestar, and in the same heartbeat, there was movement in the clearing below. Dark shapes appeared from the bushes at the foot of the opposite slope as BloodClan advanced in a single menacing line. Sandstorm's belly clenched in fear when the small figure of Scourge stepped out.

"I know you're there!" the BloodClan leader called. "Come and give me your answer."

Firestar paused for a heartbeat, and glanced back at the cats behind him. They had fierce determination in their faces. LionClan was ready for battle.

"Go on, Firestar," Leopardstar mewed quietly. Her fur bristling and her ears lay flat against her head in a mixture of fear and defiance. "Lead us."

Firestar looked at Tallstar, who nodded. "You spoke for us before," he meowed. "You're the one who should lead us now. We all trust you."

Firestar led the united Clans down into the clearing. Scourge was waiting for him near the base of the Great Rock. His black pelt was neatly groomed and he sat with his paws tucked under him. His eyes were chips of ice, and the rising sun glinted on the teeth that studded his kittypet collar.

"Greetings," he meowed. He swiped his tongue around his jaws as if he were tasting a succulent piece of prey. "Have you decided to leave? Or do you presume you can fight against BloodClan?"

"We don't have to fight," Firestar replied steadily, sounding calm. "We will let you go back to the Twolegplace in peace."

Scourge let out a cold _mrrow_ of laughter. "Go back? Do you really think we're such cowards? No, this is our home now."

Feeling the last spark of hope drain from out of her paws, Sandstorm raised her head higher to see the ranks of the BloodClan warriors. These were lean, tough cats, most of them wearing collars studded with teeth like Scourge, the trophies of earlier battles. Some were flexing claws strengthened with dogs' teeth, and Sandstorm remembered the way Scourge's claws had ripped through Tigerstar's belly. Their eyes glittered as they waited for the order to attack.

"The forest is ours," Firestar told the black cat, snapping Sandstorm's gaze back onto Scourge attentively. "We rule here by the will of StarClan."

"StarClan!" Scourge sneered. "Tales for kits. Forest fool, StarClan won't help you now." He sprang to his paws, his fur suddenly bristling out so that he looked twice his size. "Attack!" he snarled.

The line of BloodClan warriors surged forward.

"LionClan, attack!" Firestar yowled.

The clearing was silent no longer. Cats crashed through the undergrowth all around the hollow. Leopardstar bounded out of the bushes with Tallstar; Blackfoot raced forward at the head of a tight knot of ShadowClan warriors; and Whitestorm ran at the lead of the cats of ThunderClan, as all four forest Clans poured into the clearing and fell snarling on their enemies.

Sandstorm threw herself into combat, colliding with a small tabby. She recovered quickly and spun around with her claws unsheathed. They raked her enemy's face, causing blood and fur to fly. Blindly, the tabby jumped at her, but she dodged it gracefully. She then turned and latched her teeth into his tail, biting down hard. He squealed as she used all her strength to throw him into the frenzy of cats.

Before she had the chance to catch her breath, another cat jumped at her, grabbing onto her perfectly shaped ear. She ripped herself away quickly, not wanting the she-cat to get a better grip. Blood from her ear oozed onto her face as she batted a paw at her opponent. But the she-cat was fast. She dodged it and threw herself into Sandstorm's stomach, causing her to fall flat on her back. The BloodClan cat pinned her as she struggled to get up. She froze as her enemy lifted one paw with claws that were re-enforced with dogs teeth. If she didn't get out from under her grip, she would end up just like Tigerstar!

Suddenly, the weight upon Sandstorm's stomach was lifted as she saw a flash of brown. Dustpelt had knocked the she-cat over onto her back right beside Sandstorm and sunk his teeth deep into her neck. She struggled and clawed at him, but her flailing didn't last long, and she went morbidly still. Sandstorm got up and looked at her Clan mate gratefully. "Thanks, Dustpelt!" she mewed.

"No problem."

They stood beside one another, guarding each other's backs as a few more cats came their way. Sandstorm fought with all her might. She wouldn't allow them to take over their forest! But as the battle progressed, she began to lose her energy. Her sides had been raked by those sharp BloodClan claws several times, and she was starting to lose a lot of blood. She panted heavily and stood her ground. She refused to go down so easily! Suddenly, a pain-filled yowl caught her attention, and she whipped her head around in the direction of the noise. Her eyes widened as they reached the scene.

Firestar lay beside Scourge's claws, his body suffering bouts of harsh spasms. Blood poured from his ripped belly and trickled from his mouth and nose. Everything seemed to slow down in Sandstorm's mind. Battle cries became distant, and all cats except Firestar became blurry. She felt her legs tear through the frenzy of cats to reach her Clan leader. When she finally reached his body, it had stilled, and his eyes stared lifelessly into the sky. She cried in agony as she threw herself upon his body, not even noticing that Scourge only stood a few feet away from her. He yowled victoriously.

"Firestar is dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the canon characters.**

**I'm having a lot of fun writing these chapters! ^_^ I hope you guys are enjoying them too! If you have any suggestions for future ScourgexSandstorm scenes, feel free to give it in a review! Speaking of ScourgexSandstorm…they will interact for the first time in this chapter. Enjoy! **

**Review and favorite! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

_It can't be true! It just can't be! Firestar can't be…dead,_ Sandstorm cried inwardly, burying her face into his neck. _He must have some lives left! He couldn't have lost all of them like Tigerstar did! There's just no way!_ His blood smeared all over her face, but she didn't care. She curled her tail around his limp one, refusing to leave his side. She wanted to be the first cat he saw when he woke up. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"Sandstorm, move!" cried Whitestorm.

She whipped her head around to see Bone, Scourge's second in-command, was charging her. Her stomach clenched in fear. He was ten times bigger than her. His huge muscles rippled under his black and white coat as he sprung into the air to pounce on her. Frozen, all she could do was stare at those massive claws, waiting for the blow to come. But when it didn't, she shook her head in confusion, refocusing her vision. Whitestorm had intercepted the attack and latched onto Bone's back, holding on for dear life as Bone tried to throw him.

Sandstorm's body shook furiously as she watched the scene. If she didn't help her Clan mate, he could be killed! But her legs refused to work. She could only lay there next to her motionless leader, helpless and petrified.

Bone had finally knocked Whitestorm off his back, and he immediately sunk his fangs into the white warrior's leg. The ThunderClan cat grunted, twisting and turning in his attempt to break free. When he released Bone's grip, he fell onto his back, and as he tried to get up, Bone pinned him back down. Gripping Whitestorm's throat tightly, he lifted the cat from the dirt and threw him back down. Scratching and kicking, the white warrior did all he could to get out of Bone's grip, but it was no use. The BloodClan warrior was too strong.

Whitestorm's cries of pain and struggle broke Sandstorm's daze, and she hissed in pain as she forced herself off the ground and away from Firestar's body. She had to help Whitestorm! He would die if she didn't. She could mourn her lover later. She jumped onto Bone's back, gripping his shoulders tightly. He growled angrily and released his hold on the white warrior. Whitestorm coughed and trembled weakly as Bone moved off him to deal with Sandstorm. Bone shook his body and rolled onto the ground. Feeling her grip weaken from all the movement, Sandstorm sunk her teeth into his ear and as she fell from his back, she ripped off as much of his ear as she could. She spat out the piece of ear she had torn off and was shocked at how large it was. But her shock swelled into to pride quickly, and she smirked as Bone howled in pain. She had completely torn off his left ear.

"Why you little…! I'll kill you for that!" growled Bone.

Sandstorm was about to give a sharp retort, but suddenly, the forest began to spin. She felt incredibly light-headed and staggered, struggling to keep her balance. "Fox dung!" she hissed as she collapsed onto the ground. Her vision blurred as she gazed around the battlefield. Whitestorm had gotten up and tackled Bone before he could reach her. Dustpelt and Fernpaw fought side by side against three other cats. Leopardstar was pinned by a reddish BloodClan she-cat. Suddenly, Graystripe had caught her attention as he stared at something behind her with a mortified look. _He probably sees Firestar's body…_she thought wearily. Slowly, she shifted her body to confirm this, but a black shape in front of her blocked her line of sight. Her green eyes met icy blue ones before she surrendered to unconsciousness

* * *

"Aghh," she groaned as she opened her eyes. _What happened? Where am I?_ Her body ached all over, and she felt a strange stinging sensation in her right ear. Suddenly, the scent of herbs and blood hit her nose. _The medicine cats' den!_ _But does that mean…we won?_ She slowly lifted her head and saw many sleeping, injured cats around her. Many were ThunderClan; some were ShadowClan and RiverClan; and few were WindClan. _Why were there so many cats? This den is way overcrowded! Where are the other medicine cats? Shouldn't they be tending to their own cats?_ The only medicine cat in the den was Cinderpelt, and she was tending to Ashpaw. Sandstorm gave a small cough to catch her attention. The small gray cat looked up from her patient, and as soon as she saw Sandstorm's open eyes, she quickly, but gracefully weaved through the bodies to get to her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"My whole body aches," replied Sandstorm.

"Does anything hurt? Are you warm?" pressed Cinderpelt.

"No, other than the soreness, I feel fine. Though my ear stings a little, but it's not bad. "

Cinderpelt sighed with relief. "Thank StarClan. The last thing I need is another sick cat. You should be okay to leave the den then. You should take it easy for a bit while your muscles heal. If you have trouble sleeping, I can give you some poppy seeds."

"Alright." Sandstorm slowly stood and shook the moss and leaves from her ruffled ginger pelt. She turned to look at her medicine cat who went back to work on Ashpaw. Cinderpelt's eyes were glazed over and the bags underneath her eyes indicated her exhaustion. It looked like she hadn't slept in days! "Cinderpelt, what happened? Where are the other medicine cats? Why aren't they helping?" she asked worriedly.

For a few moments, Cinderpelt didn't respond and a sad look formed on her face as she turned to Sandstorm. "That's right…I forgot you've been out for a day…Sandstorm, there are no other medicine cats. They…They're all dead. They had plotted to poison Scourge, and when he found out, he ordered all of them to be-"

"Wait, what!" interrupted Sandstorm, her eyes wide. "What do you mean 'plotted to poison Scourge'? Why would they…?" Suddenly, realization hit her like lightning. "No…we…we lost the battle?" Her voice trembled, and she held her breath.

Cinderpelt nodded sadly, confirming Sandstorm's fears. "After BloodClan won, they took over the territories immediately. They-they've enslaved all the surviving cats. We are forced to hunt and serve Scourge and his cats. So many…so many cats have died, Sandstorm…I don't know how much more of this I can take…"

"What cats of ours are dead?"

"Huh?"

"What cats of ours have died, Cinderpelt?" repeated Sandstorm more urgently.

Cinderpelt's eyes began to water as she listed off the dead ThunderClan cats: "Mousefur, Brackenfur, Goldenflower, Longtail, Fernpaw, Dappletail, One-Eye, Whitestorm, and…Firestar." The final name caused Cinderpelt to break down in tears. Her shoulders convulsed as she continued speaking. "I-I tried everything I could to save them. It's all m-my fault. I failed." She hiccupped as she used her paw to wipe her face. "I'm so sorry, Sandstorm…"

Sandstorm was silent. She couldn't believe it. They lost…They lost one of the most important battles of their time. This wasn't some squabble with RiverClan over the Sunningrocks. This was a fight for all of their forest…their freedom. _We had all four Clans on our side, and we still lost! So many of our strongest warriors…gone…just like that! _She felt her throat beginning to tighten, and her breathing became heavy. _I was useless! I fell unconscious during the fight! I-I'm only alive because of Whitestorm. He saved me from Bone and must have died protecting me. And Firestar…oh StarClan, Firestar suffered one of the worst deaths imaginable! I should have been there to protect him! What kind of mate am I to allow my lover to suffer like that?! It should have been me! _She hung her head low in shame as tears began to flow down her face.

Cinderpelt had walked back over to Sandstorm and laid her trembling gray tail on her shoulder, trying to get her attention. "Please…Sandstorm, forgive me. I'm so sorry," she pleaded, quietly, sniffing.

Sandstorm shook her head slowly in an attempt to clear it. "It's not your fault, Cinderpelt," she whispered softly, looking into her medicine cat's watery blue eyes. "You're not to blame for all these deaths. It's BloodClan. They are the ones that have caused our suffering." Suddenly, Sandstorm felt her old fire returning to her as she dug her claws deep into the ground. "And I will _not_ sit by while BloodClan controls us. StarClan intended for four Clans to rule the forest: ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. And it must be that way. We _will_ find a way to stop them and retake our forest, I promise."

Her sadness was quickly replaced with anger. _It was all Scourge's fault! That repulsive monster will pay for what he's done! I'll give him a slow, painful death like he gave Firestar. I will avenge you, my love!_ Her lip curled slightly.

The fatigued medicine cat met Sandstorm's fiery gaze weakly and gave a faint smile. "I surely hope so." She wiped away the last of her tears. "Do you have a plan?"

"No, not yet. I want to meet with the other warriors first. But until then, I could use with some fresh air. This place reeks." Sandstorm wrinkled up her nose in disgust. The den oozed with the scent of sickness and blood. Looking around the place, she noticed that the herb supply seemed rather low. "Do you need me to find some more herbs for you?"

Cinderpelt's dull eyes lit up. "Yes! That would be wonderful!" she mewed. Her voice welled up with gratitude. "I'm all out of comfrey and feverfew. I haven't had the chance to leave the den recently, what with all the sick cats. If you could get me a bundle of each, it would be greatly appreciated."

"No problem at all," Sandstorm purred. She touched her nose to Cinderpelt's ear gently. "Don't worry. Have hope and stay strong." With that, she bounded out of the medicine's cat den. The fresh air hit her nose immediately, and she took a deep breath and exhaled. She was glad to be out of there. Perhaps gathering herbs would calm her down. She wanted so badly to rip off Scourge's face. But she had to be patient. She would eventually have her chance at revenge.

When she entered the clearing, she was furious at what she saw. BloodClan cats were everywhere. They guarded the exit of the camp, the warriors den, the leader's den, the nursery, and some were posted at the top of the ravine. Some of them sat in the clearing, eating from the fresh-kill pile and chatting. And wherever the Clan cats were, they watched intently. Cinderpelt was right. BloodClan had truly taken control. She padded angrily towards the exit, and she felt many BloodClan eyes burning into her back, watching her every movement. As she attempted to leave, a big tabby blocked her way.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, his voice deep and raspy.

"I'm going to collect herbs for Cinderpelt, ThunderClan's medicine cat," she responded, keeping her eyes locked on his. She refused to be intimidated by this piece of fox dung!

"Did you just leave the healer?"

"Yes." She felt her fur beginning to prickle with annoyance. "Now let me through."

"Have you checked in with Scourge?" he pressed, starting to become aggravated with her. "Where is your guardian?"

Sandstorm tilted her head in confusion. "What?" she asked quizzically.

The tabby shook his head and hissed in frustration. "Follow me," he growled. "You have to check in with Scourge and receive a guardian before you leave the campsite." He headed towards the leader's den, and Sandstorm followed reluctantly. This was stupid! Why did she need to "check in" with Scourge? And what was the guardian for? She highly doubted that it was for her own protection. _They're probably to ensure that I don't try to escape or something._ _We really are prisoners in our own home._ She grumbled inwardly.

When they reached the entrance of the den, the tabby halted and called inside, "Scourge, my leader, another cat has left the healer's den. She wishes to leave camp to collect herbs, but she hasn't a guardian to accompany her."

For a moment, it was silent. Sandstorm looked past the tabby and at the den that once belonged to Firestar. The lichen blocked her view of the inside. _Is Scourge even in there?_ _Or perhaps he is and I'm not worth his time._ She snorted. Suddenly, the icy voice finally responded:

"Send her in."

Sandstorm's stomach clenched in fear as the tabby nudged her in. The den no longer smelt of her sweet Firestar. It held a new, menacing scent. She held her breath as she saw a shape move amongst the shadows in the back of the den. Cold blue eyes stared at her through the darkness, and she found herself unable to move as they lingered upon her sleek body. After finishing his inspection of her, he stepped out of the dark, his long claws and studded collar glinting in what light the lichen let into the cave-like residence. He was rather small, only a bit bigger than Sandstorm. His smooth black pelt was neatly groomed, and the skin around his eyes was slightly red. _Probably from a lack of sleep_, Sandstorm observed.

"What is your name?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Um, Sandstorm," she replied quietly, shifting her paws uncomfortably. All confidence she'd once had had drained from her body completely. His mere presence was enough to turn her into a frightened kit.

"And what are your abilities, Sandstorm?"

"My abilities?" she echoed.

"Yes, what skills do you have? Are you experienced in the healer's ability? Are you a fighter, a mother, or a hunter?" His voice held no anger or annoyance. It was steady and calm.

"I'm a hunter," she responded. She lifted her head and pushed out her chest a bit, trying to at least _look_ confident. She didn't want Scourge to see her as a pathetic weakling. "One of the best from my Clan."

Scourge's face held no expression. "Good. And which Clan were you from?"

Her fur began to bristle. _"Were"?!_ "I am from ThunderClan, and my loyalty will always be with them. I will never become a BloodClan cat!" she spat.

"ThunderClan no longer exists," he replied calmly. "The four Clans are broken. There is only one Clan now. And that Clan is BloodClan. You would be wise to remember that." His last sentence held a slight warning tone. "Now, as for your guardian, I have assigned Bone to you."

Sandstorm's heart stopped. _Bone._ The cat that nearly killed her on the battlefield. The cat that killed Whitestorm. The cat that was missing his whole left ear because of her. Scourge noticed her now tensed body and smirked slightly. "Is that a problem?" he asked. "You seemed to have handled him just fine on the battlefield, did you not? If it weren't for your exhaustion, you _might _have been able to take him."

Her green eyes widened. "You were watching me?" she squeaked.

Scourge nodded. "You were right next to me when he charged you, don't you remember? Or perhaps you didn't notice because you were too busy crying over that pathetic ginger _fool_." He spat the last word maliciously. Sandstorm's fur stood up immediately, making her look twice her original size.

"How dare you!" she hissed, leaning forward so that her face and Scourge's were only a whisker-length apart. "Firestar was a better leader than you will ever be! He was the strongest and bravest cat in all the forest! You will never ever compare to him, you piece of-"

She was cut off as Scourge shoved her to the ground. He jumped on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She spit and hissed as she struggled, but as soon as she felt a slight pressure on her belly, she froze. Scourge's claws were aimed directly at her exposed stomach. Neither of them moved, they just stared at one another. Scourge's cold gaze burned into Sandstorm's fearful one. His stillness felt like it lasted an eternity for Sandstorm, not knowing whether he would end her right there. She slightly gasped as he lowered himself down to her ear and warned, "You'd do best to watch your tongue, she-cat. It could get you into some real trouble one day." He then withdrew his paw from the area near her stomach and moved off of her.

As soon as his weight was off of her, Sandstorm stood up immediately and backed up several steps. She wanted to speed out of his den as quickly as possible, but she worried about whether he would get offended and change his mind about killing her, so she stayed still, trembling. She stared into those icy blue eyes of his. They contrasted perfectly with his dark fur, giving him an eerie appearance. He stared back at her for just a moment before meowing, "Now, go meet your guardian. He will escort you out of camp and will be with you the whole time you are absent. If you attempt to escape, he will kill you. Whenever you must leave camp alone, he must be with you, do you understand?"

She slowly nodded. As Scourge turned around to retreat to the shadows in the back of his den, Sandstorm called out, "Wait!" He stopped, but didn't move to face her. "Why didn't you kill me?" she asked, voice shaking.

"Because you are still of use to me. Now, go!" he growled.

With that, Sandstorm immediately stood and ran out of his den, the guards giving a cruel amused look as she bounded into the clearing, trembling with her tail between her legs. She halted in the middle of the camp, panting. Her paw pads had begun to sweat, and her ears felt red. Scourge could have killed her if he truly wanted to. But she still held some use to him? Perhaps it was because she was one of the best hunters in the forest? However, at the moment, she didn't really care much about that. All she could think about was that she survived an encounter with Scourge, and she never desired to see his expressionless face ever again.

* * *

**Sorry if I killed off any of your favorite ThunderClan cats! But hey, it was a big battle and a bunch of kitties had to die. We haven't even gotten to what cats from RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan have died! ;D Lmao, I'm so cruel! XD**

**So what did you guys think of Sandstorm's first real encounter with Scourge? Not the best way to meet your future lover, huh? XD The nice ScourgexSandstorm moments won't come until much later. I want to take the romance very slow and keep it realistic with Scourge and Sandstorm's characters.**


End file.
